gameofthronesfandomcom_da-20200213-history
Politikker og retningslinjer
Denne side indeholder den danske Game of Thrones Wiki's politik og retningslinjer, både hvad angår redigering af eksisterende sider, oprettelse af nye sider og opførsel generelt. Forælderside * Læs om vores forælderguide her: Forælderside Bruger opførsel * Vandalisme vil på ingen måde blive tolereret og vil medføre en blokering af varierende grad afhængigt af hvor alvorligt admin vurderer akten til at være. SE VORES BLOKERINGS POLITIK FOR MERE INFORMATION. * Uforskammethed overfor andre brugere vil medføre en advarsel og vedholdende uforskammethed vil resultere i straf. Wiki'en er et fællesskab. Alting vil være meget nemmere hvis retningslinjerne for god opførsel og pænt sprogbrug bliver overholdt. * I tilfælde af at to eller flere brugere begynder en redigeringskrig, må brugerene diskutere problemet om redigeringen på artiklens side eller på deres egne kommentarsider. Kan et forlig ikke opnås, kan en udefrakommende bruger agere som mægler mellem parterne, ellers kan en admin træffe en afgørelse hvis et forlig stadig ikke kan opnås. Artiklen kan i denne tid bliver låst for yderligere redigering. * Alle kommentarer (indslag på kommentarsider og forumer) skal underskrives med fire tilde (~~~~) så kommentatorer kan identificeres nemt uden at kigge på sidens historik. Dette bør ikke gøres på artikelsider eftersom at "underskrive dit arbejde" er upassende på en wiki og er ikke i overensstemmelse med fællesskabspolitik. * Politiske holdninger (især den ekstreme grad) bør ikke diskuteres på denne wiki da det ofte medfører argumenter der ikke kan blive løst. Dette er en Wiki om TV-serien Denne Wiki er baseret på TV-serien Game of Thrones og ikke En Sang om Is og Ild-bøgerne. De to ting er forskellige enheder med hver deres canon og kontinuitet. Hvad der er rigtigt i den ene er derfor nødvendigvis ikke rigtigt i den anden. Med det sagt, vil der dog blive tilføjet en 'I bogen'-sektion i artikler for at kunne sammenligne de to ting, sammen med links til A Song of Ice and Fire. Noget information, såsom karakter navne og information kan stamme fra bøgerne - især angående ukendte baggrunds karakterer og ekstra - når og hvis TV-serien ikke formår at give information om dette. INGEN SPOILERS En spoiler er en plot detalje der endnu ikke er vist i en episode. Plot detaljer fra viste episoder er ikke spoilers og eftersom wiki'en bør være up-to-date med detaljer fra allerede viste episoder og inderholder derfor afsløringer fra allerede viste episoder, hvilket seere der endnu ikke har set alle episoder bør være opmærksom på. TV-serien er baseret på en serie af bøger og vil på nuværende tidspunkt tage mange sæsoner at indhente bøgerne. Derfor er historiens tidslinje for i hvert fald fem sæsoner (potentielt flere) kendt vidt og bredt af flere hundrede tusinde mennesker. Eftersom dette er en wiki for TV-serien, er plot afsløringer, karakterer og fremtidige hændelser i bøgerne ikke tilladt at tilføje hertil indtil TV-serien har introduceret dem. Afsløringer om hovedpersoner og betydningsfulde hændelser i bøgerne bør under ingen omstændigheder afsløres. Nye editorer der overtræder dette i god tro, bør gøres opmærksom på dette ved at placer Skabelon:Plot Afsløringspolitik på deres talk-side og en forklaring ligeledes. Skabelonen ser således ud: Game of Thrones-wiki'en er en filmatisering af bøgerne En Sang om Is og Ild ''men vil afvige fra dem på nogle områder. Derudover er wiki'en her ment for TV-seriens seeres fornøjelse der ingen viden har om bøgerne. Derfor, på baggrund af dette er '''spoilers og aflsøringer om plottet i fremtidige episoder ikke tilladt '''i artikler på denne Wiki. Information fra bøgerne kan tilføjes når TV-showet har indhentet bøgerne på disse steder. For information om bøgerne, gå til Wiki of Ice and Fire. Vedholdende eller overlagt overtrædelse af politikken og retningslinjerne vil medføre blokering af retten til at redigere, hvor længden af blokeringen vil blive besluttet af en administrator, men længden er typisk 1 år til dem der kun bidrager med spoilers. Brug af officielle og danske stavemåder Selvom ''Game of Thrones foregår i en tidsalder der ligner Europas middelalder meget, er serien amerikansk, baseret på amerikanske bøger og skrevet af en amerikansk forfatter. Oversættelsen fra engelsk til dansk har ikke ændret på dette og selvom wiki'en her er dansk, vil der blive brugt den officielle stavemåde for navnene på personerne i historien. For eksempel vil det være "Petyr Baelish" og ikke "Peter Baelish" og "khal" og ikke "kahl". Ligeledes vil der blive brugt de danske oversættelser og ikke amerikanske. Korrekt stavemåde er derfor vigtigt og hvis nogen er i tvivl om hvordan et navn skal staves, så kig på HBO Viewers Guide website. Billede politik og forhold til HBO Brugen af officielle billeder der er blevet frigivet af HBO under Fair Use, dog hvis det er muligt bør der benyttes mindre billeder end dem der er af høj opløsning. Nye billeder bør uploades med: # Et ordentligt navn/titel for billede filen, der gælder for billedet selv. # En beskrivelse. # Et link til billedekilden eller en beskrivelse af dets ophav. # Et licens tag. # En tilsvarende kategori. # Bemærk venligst: Prøv kun at uploade billeder til en artikel eller blog, da omstrejfende billeder på siden er kontraproduktivt. # Kun 3 advarsler vil blive givet, før det udløser en blokering af din konto. # Mørke billeder skal være kategoriseret som "Billede (Lysere billede behøves)", selvom KUN admins har retten til at gøre et billede lysere. # Billeder skal være miniature og placeret på højre side på siden. Fordi denne wiki handler om TV-showet og kun TV-showet, er brugen af ikke-relaterede billeder kun tilladt ved hvis det er absolut nødvendigt. Brugen af forsiderne af bøgerne til at illustrere en bogartikel er, for eksempel, i orden hvis det er i kategorien Fair Use, men brugen af andet materiale (Amoka's portrætter af karakterer fra bøgerne, Ted Nasmith's slots kunstværker etc.) skal undgås. Udvalgte artikler Vi udvælger en artikel til forsiden hver måned. Der er en Udvalgt Artikel nominering proces at foreslå artikler for denne udvælgelse. Wikien har et Udvalgt Artikel arkiv for tidligere udvalgte artikler. Mindreårige brugere Game of Thrones er bedømt TV-MA, hvilket betyder at serien er ment for voksne.Enhver bruger under 18 år vil ikke være i stand til at redigere Game of Thrones-wikien. Vi sætter pris på alle dem der redigere artiklerne, men er deværre nødt til at tage forholdsregler når det kommer til mindreårige brugere der redigere en mere "voksen" side.Kategori:Game of Thrones Kategori:Politik